We Won the War
by Arh.581958
Summary: Postwar. FLUFF. In the recovery room, Harry nurses Draco back to health. May or may not be SEQUEL TO: They Will Be.


**We Won The War. **

DISCLAIMER - Sadly, I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings. The plot however was thought of at approximately 9am this morning. It is mine, so please do not steal.

Notes: This may or may not be a sequel to my previous work "They Will Be" This story can be read separately and hopefully understood on its own as well us the aforementioned title. It takes place in seventh year. Harry and Draco have an established relationship.

. . .

* * *

_Tell me Harry, is this real?_

It had been a soft spoken whisper coming from the blonde's lips the night that they made love. Despite the threat of an impending war, despite the dangers that surrounded them at every corner, despite the hate that they had childishly thrown at each other over the past year—they had found feeling called love.

"Yes, Draco, I love you" his lover whispered back to him, burying that hard angled face into his soft platinum blonde tresses. Their hair colors mixed in contrast much like their skins, theirs houses and practically everything else. They were brought up as opposites, in two completely different worlds and yet now here they were together.

"How much?" He asked playfully as the ticklish sensation of his lover's breath hovered over his ear while they walked. He smiled openly. In here, he wasn't the Slytherin Ice Prince, he wasn't the heir to the Malfoy legacy—he was Draco Malfoy, the boy who loved Harry Potter the most. There were no masks, no charades, just themselves.

Harry kissed him as he was lowered onto the canopy bed. He allowed it, he didn't care if it was a sign of weakness or vulnerability because as long as it was with Harry, he would be safe—protected. He kissed back, wrapping long slender arms around his lover's neck. It was a sweet, slow and tender kiss.

"With all my heart" he faintly heard his lover murmur against his skin. It was the touch of wildfire that erupted on his pores as Harry trailed butterfly kisses and soft touches on his exposed flesh. He hummed back with pleasure; it was an encouraging sound that was similar to a purr.

"Forever" when and where that line was mumbled, he couldn't remember. Draco was too over run with the emotion that Harry filled him with. He felt a small peck on his cheek and watched as his lover pulled back from him, staring into his silver eyes like Harry was waiting for something. It clicked.

Draco let himself smile, a very true and genuine smile before saying anything. "I" he spoke, placing a hand on his chest to point at himself. "Love" he motioned to his heart. "You" he finished, bringing a hand to caress Harry's tanned jaw. He moved his fingers to feel the darkened flesh of Harry's cheeks. Harry looked so mature now, compared to when they were children.

Intently, he gazed at his lover. Never wanting to break the connection they had through their eyes. They stayed in that position for a long time, unmoving. How many times had Harry said the words to him but he didn't believe? Hundreds, far more numbers than he was willing to count. Now was different; it was real now. This was real.

Draco decided to finish his confession. He placed a hand over one of Harry's that was straining on the bed so that the brunette could hover over him, forcing his lover to balance his weight on knees and an arm instead of all fours. The man didn't complain and followed his lead. Draco brought the limb to his lips and kissed the back of the hand.

"Forever and ever and ever" and so on he continued his chant, repeating the action as well as his words. He kissed Harry's hand every time he said the word 'ever' as if transferring his love with every touch of flesh. He wanted to be an extension of his lover. Harry above him stared back with a smile, watching him at the small display of affection he showed.

"Come here" Harry voiced from above him. The hand he held moved on its own accord to caress his cheek. His lover's thumb stoked over his eyes, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks and finally his lips. When the hand left him, Harry replaced it with soft lips that worshipped his skin. Draco threw his head back and moaned. It was the greatest feeling to be with the one he loved.

They made love again the night and slept together in each others arms. It was the evening before the final battle. There was no morning afterglow to bask it. They were still very much at war.

. . .

Draco lay in bed, breathing evenly as numerous muggle looking equipment surrounded him. He was a seventh year, one of the many who still remained in Hogwarts after the final battle. Many of the said students were those injured during the last stand against the dark lord. He grunted painfully and opened his eyes for the first time in a very long while.

"It took you long enough, you bloody git" an all too familiar voice said from beside him. His eyes were still blurry, unfocused and still barely making out the surroundings but he knew who it had belonged to. The man he wanted was there, waiting for him.

"Harry" he croaked out, reaching out blindly with a weak hand. The boy took the hand and squeezed with reassurance. Draco was one of the many severe cases among patients. He had been wounded so badly that he was thrown into a coma, making him too critical to be transferred. Comfrey assigned him this room for recuperation since he didn't need that much medical attention once he was stable.

"Missed you" he barely whispered when he squeezed Harry's hand back. He felt the comforting lips on his fingers once more; one by one he felt kisses on his fingers tips. He smiled weakly at the affectionate gesture. It was so like Harry to still remain calm even when they haven't been in contact for a long period.

"Missed you more" Harry mumbled near the side of his face just before planting a kiss there. "How are you feeling?" This was the boy he loved—ready to love him for whom he is, despite of his family's background. Harry was the only one to look twice and go beyond judgment.

"Better" he answered back with half a smile. "You're here" he added, squeezing the hand he held between his fingers. The calloused hand was still the same as he had remembered when they made love oh so many nights ago. It was still the same comfort, still the same protective essence and still the same feeling of love.

"How long have I been down?"

There was a pause before the brunette began to speak. "It's been almost a year, love. I've been waiting all this time" Draco could sense the sadness in Harry's voice and felt a pang of guilt when he heard it. He'd cause Harry so much pain before the war and even more pain after it. Was that all there meant to be? Pain?

"I didn't ask you to wait, scarhear" he shot back with humor instead of sarcasm, wanting to drown the pain with laughter but then again, it was his own voice that betrayed him. It broke mid-sentence and was filled with too much hurt. He knew Harry heard his guilt as well.

Harry smiled before him, the boyish features looking more distinct and mature. This was the person who had stolen his heart. This was the person he loved. No matter how much had changed in Harry's appearance, he couldn't help but loved the man even more. It will keep on growing.

"I wanted to, you git" It was said like an endearment more than an insult. It was their childish habit of name calling that never seemed to face away. Despite the taunt and curses from way before being forgotten, it was the habit of calling names that they found hard to break.

"Draco" the name was said much later, it still made his heart flutter. It was the first time he'd heard it since the war. The sound of his name on Harry's lips smoothed him without reason. No, wait, there was a reason behind that tranquil feeling that filled his heart—love.

Draco couldn't help but smile once again. In this room, right here, he was still the Draco whom Harry had fallen in love with. The beautiful breathtaking expression formed on his face because right now he was the happiest man alive! He was with the person he loved after surviving a war and there was nothing greater than that.

"Come here" It was his turn to whisper the familiar phrase between them. He reached out once again when he said it, this time using both arms to pull his lover towards him. He buried his fingers in the same messy black hair like they had so often before and pressed his lips against Harry's—it was their first kiss that they shared after the final battle and it felt like an eruption of fireworks.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders like second nature, moving deeper into the kiss. They both desperately wanted it, they wanted the touch, the feeling, the sensation—most of all they were just there, trying to make sure that they were both together, alive in each other's arms. It felt surreal. It felt like magic

"Selfish git" He heard his lover kiss into the kiss. He pulled Harry closer to him, wanting the other's comforting weight on top of his body. Even under the Gryffindor boy, it wasn't weakness. It was his strength—despite the one being sheltered under Harry's seeker body, felt the most at ease.

_If asked when do I feel happiest. I would answer this without a doubt 'whenever I feel my lover's presence' _

"Harry" he found himself moaning his lover's name as the brunette pulled away. He groaned in discontent, longing for the searching touched to resume but Harry didn't fold to his whims. The said boy moved away, allowing the space between them to widen. The blonde shot him a questioning look and kept one hand on his.

"You need to rest love" Harry told him, using a free hand to gently close his eyes. "I'll be here right here when you wake up" He promised tenderly. It was a soft spoken voice and Draco could hear the loving protectiveness when Harry said those words. Obediently, he found himself doing what Harry wanted yet again. He closed his eyes and Harry's voice warmed him from the inside out.

When he opened his eyes again Harry, like promised, was still beside him. Actually the said boy was behind him, keeping his back close to a warm chest. He could hear the steady heart beat of his lover from underneath him. It was as calming as he remembered it to be. A caring arm was slung around his waist with his lover's soft breathing behind his neck.

"Are you awake?" Harry voice called out from above him. It seems like his head found its way onto the boy's shoulder as they slept. He shifted from his position to lift his head. His silver eyes immediate found Harry's. The color of evergreen was deep and bright like a shining piece of emerald stone; just as before, the orbs gazed into his.

"How long have you been watching?" He asked, pouting at his lover who simply smiled back at him. He inhaled the musky scent of his lover. The smell of Harry's spicy skin mingling with the faint smell of sweat—it was distinctly Harry Potter. No one in the world could ever have this type of scent.

Harry didn't answer. Instead he placed a kiss on Draco's nose, gently pulling the blonde into a sitting position. "Let's have breakfast" he invited, kissing the boy's cheek while a grin graced his lips. The other nodded and he scooped the slender aristocrat behind the knees and on the lower back.

Draco allowed himself to be held. He was aware enough of his own injuries, he was aware that his legs could still be stiff from being. He felt safe being in Harry's arms. It was where he belonged. He didn't mind when he was laid on the couch near the heat of the fire place. It's been so long since he felt the warmth of fire on his skin.

_Love—_

_How wonderful is this strange feeling? _

They ate breakfast, lunch and dinner in the small living space. He never asked where Harry had gotten the food; he was simply content with sharing it with his lover. It was making up for all the dates that they never had a chance to share—this was making up for all the lost time.

When Harry kissed him in the middle of their meal, he didn't complain. He allowed the stronger brunette to kiss him, feeling the chiseled arms from all the hours of Auror training. He could feel the muscles twitch under his finger tips whenever he gripped his brunette's shoulders. It was like he could be over taken by passion, he needed to hold on to something—it was like flying on a broom and he was scared to fall.

Harry always caught him.

"Draco" Harry whispered the name. In response, a shiver ran down his back—it was his name. It had been three days since he first awoke and everyday he was greeted by the sight of his beloved staring at him. Their morning greeting was lazy sleep driven smiles that lolled on their lips when they woke up. Harry would hold him close.

Hands ran up his back making him shiver with delight. The warm palms heating his flesh through his long sleeved white shirt. It wasn't his uniform, the gold and red Gryffindor emblem on the chest plate assured him that it was Harry's. Aside the patch, he noticed, that the sleeves were far too long and far to loose for his size. He always wore his uniforms snugly.

His back hit the soft mattress of the bed; he was pressed into the thick covers. He eyed his lover who crawled over him on hands and knees. It didn't feel erotic. Instead, the intimate action felt rather innocent as the Gryffindor boy rested his mop of messy black hair on his chest and inhaled his scent.

A smile formed on Draco's lips.

"You still smell nice, Draco" Harry murmured as he felt a pair of strong arms encircle him, digging into the cover and wrapping them loosely around his waist.

"Hmm" he voiced contently while stroked his lover's head. The strands of raven hair were soft to the touch was much like his own.

"I love the way you smell. I always have" the Gryffindor confessed, mewing softly at Draco's caresses. "I love everything about you" Harry nuzzled into his chest, tenderly tightening the grip around his waist. It was like the boy was securing, endlessly make sure, that he was there with him—that they were together.

"I didn't want you to die" Harry whispered, mouthing the words onto Draco's skin. His voice was almost inaudible. By this time, Draco's arms wound around his upper torso and held his equally as protectively.

"I felt lonely" 'without you' was left unsaid. For once, Draco was being completely honest. He displayed his emotion openly letting Harry understand him. Finally—they were starting to build bridges. One by one they let the defensive barriers around them disappear.

_In order to be together_.

Draco could feel Harry smile in his skin when the words left his lip. It was his honestly that made his lover smile. They were starting to make connections—emotional connections that were too complex for either of them to comprehend. Harry slowly lifted from his position, on all his hands, he loomed over Draco.

"Tell me more" Harry urged him breathily. He could heart the deep breathing tickling his ear. It was hot, the warmth mingling into his skin. It was only Harry who could have him like this. He opened his vulnerability to him and him alone.

"_I know your body"_ It was in parseltongue but he understood it just the same. His cheeks heated up. There were kissing trailing on his neck, the sly brunette purposely licking and nipping at his sensitive spots.

"_Now let me know your heart"_ It was a plea more than a command, Harry was asking him to give the most hidden part of himself. Once before, he'd open his body and now he was ready to open his heart.

"I was lost" he swallowed hard before saying it. He didn't know where to start. His shaky pale hands buried themselves on the side of Harry's hair. They felt freezing.

"I was scared" he confessed when Harry's warmer palms covered his. Hot and cold, he knew Harry could feel him shaking. Thankfully the brunette didn't say a word.

Fearful silver eyes met gentle green. Eye to eye they looked at each other. Eye to eye, they connected with their lips touching ever so softly against the other. Strangely enough the kiss tasted salty not sweet. Draco didn't notice that he'd been crying. Harry soothed the tears away.

"I thought you were gone" Draco confessed with a sob escaping his lips. It was true. While he was in the coma, he thought of nothing but the boy who hovered above him. He wanted nothing more than to feel the soft caresses of Harry's calloused palm—it were the hands of a quidditch player, thickened by endless practices on a broom.

The very same pair of hands now cradles his skin, memorizing his flesh.

"Please" 'don't leave me' he called out silently to his lover. He could sense Harry's control fading away, lips trailing their way below his collar and teased his body through the thin cotton fabric. He covered his mouth as a deep moan came from his throat. It was embarrassing to hear, the lewd sounds he made as Harry touched him.

His senses were heightened, making him all the more sensitive. Teeth grazed his nipple before Harry covered them with his lips, sucking him through the white shirt. The teasing continued on, Harry's knee was pressing down on his lower half—rubbing against his short boxers.

"Let me hear your voice, Draco" Harry cooed, gently prying the hands he used to cover his lips. Fingers intertwined with his.

"I love your voice" the tanned wizard said, "I love all of you"

"Every fiber" Harry whispered, flicking a tongue against one of Draco's hardened nipples. With this, the blonde moaned even louder, wantonly lifting his hips to meet his lover's.

"Every strand of golden blonde hair" he whispered, stroking the sticking locks of hair on Draco's forehead. To him, Draco looked beautiful. Far more beautiful than anything Harry had ever seen before. No, it wasn't the halo of blonde hair on his head, it wasn't the soft subtle features of his face, and it wasn't the luscious pouting lips.

Harry had fallen in love when he had once gazed into the saddest pair of silver eyes. A thump in his heart made him feel something—he wanted to be the one to put happiness back into those piercing silver eyes. They would be brighter, clearer than any gem or diamond. Draco's silver eyes would be breathtakingly brilliant.

_My one and only angel. _

When Draco smiled, it made Harry's heart pump faster. For a split second he believed that there was a pair of elegant pure white wings fluttering from under the blonde and it enveloped them in a ball of light. He looked even more striking when he smiled, Harry thought, bringing his lips in for another heart melting kiss.

They shared passion, they shared fire, and they shared ecstasy while being in each other's arms.

"Harry!" he called out his lover's name, pulling the man closer to him. His shirt fell away. It was fully opened, some of the buttons long forgotten on the floor with his arms still covered by its sleeves. Harry worshipped him, kissing every inch of his skin. Each kiss felt like an extension of their feelings—an extension of love.

"Harry~ God! Pleas—e" he moaned, raking his nails over Harry's clothed back. "Off" he pleaded, jerking, pulling and ultimately shrugging off the loose brown shirt from Harry's back. The skin underneath felt even hotter under his fingers tips. The smell of sweat filled his senses. Both their scents were mingling.

Once the shirt was off, they continued touching, feeling, caressing. Endlessly, endlessly making sure that they were together. Harry's hands lingered on his sides, fingering the soft pale flesh which he offered so openly. Legs spread apart so that Harry could lie between them, stomach pressing against his hard self.

His boxers were soon gone, he watched with pleading eyes as Harry sunk between his thighs. Soft lips hovered over the sensitive skin. He thrust his hips upward, wanting to feel those lips on him. Hands held him down, calloused palms that stopped him from moving. He growled deeply with impatience.

'Hush love' the licks that teased his stomach seemed to say. He whimpered when Harry still refused to touch his heated flesh. He needed the brunette now, but instead the boy chose to move inch by agonizing inch closer into his erection. It was painfully hard, standing proudly amongst light blonde tresses.

"Ahh—h" he almost came when Harry's soft moist tongue decided to touch his tip. Harry teased him there and it almost made him come. He forced the overwhelming sensation down, wanting to ride this wave of pleasure longer. He bucked his hips, moaning when Harry's thick finger brushed his entrance.

Finger prepared him, for an even bigger penetration. It was bliss and agony. The fingers kept on brushing the spot that made him shiver all over. If Harry kept this up, he would lose it.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" he said his lovers name like a mantra, whispering it while hands gripped Harry's wild raven hair. The teasing still continued, with a hot cavern enveloping him whole.

"Fuck!" He yelled almost at his limit, just a little more… but he was stopped. Fingers wrapped around his flesh tightly making unable to ejaculate. He hissed in annoyance.

Harry lifted his head with a lopsided grin. 'Not yet' his eyes read. He would continue torturing the blonde tonight. Using powerful arms, he carried Draco off the bed and they switched positions. Dizzy form pleasure, Draco was disoriented when he suddenly found himself of top of his lover.

"Harry" he moaned, feeling Harry's equally hard flesh drive beneath his thighs. "I want this" he pleaded, stroking the straining erection with the back of his hand.

"Inside" he moaned, thrusting their hardness against each other. Harry moaned deeply with him. He could feel the vibration from Harry's deep voice radiating from the hands he placed on his lover's tanned chest.

"Yes" he moaned, feeling Harry's hard length push through his rings of muscles. His lover's soft voice comforting him while hands continued to stroke his sides—they became one. Harry held him, tightly and unwilling to let go. He felt the arms around him as they moved together.

They made love several times, long until the afternoon faded into the night.

When exhaustion took over Harry cuddle him from behind and Draco snuggled comfortable on the warm chest. Harry whispered something in his ear before sleep completely over took them.

"You are never alone, Draco. I will never leave you"

This time, tears didn't brim his eyes. Instead, there was a sweet contented smile that graced his lips.

"I love you" he whispered into the night, hugging the arm wrapped around him even tighter.

. . .

_How long will you love me? _

"Forever" Harry answered him.

Draco lay in bed, breathing evenly with a bright smile sitting on his face. It was different from the nonchalant face that usually adorned his features. He felt warm inside and out, with blankets wrapping around him protectively. When he breathes, he could inhale the spicy scent of his lover. Maybe that was the reason for his good sleep?

When he opened his eyes again for the first time in a very long while Harry was no longer beside him. He could hear a steady heart beat underneath him. It still calmed him—the sound of a strong heart. He felt a hand onto his chest, feeling the thundering heartbeat in his palm. It was very much like Harry's was, the way he remembered it.

"It took you long enough" an all too familiar voice said from beside him. His eyes were still blurry, unfocused and still barely able to make out the surroundings but he knew who it had belonged to. He could feel a smile twitching up his lips, he couldn't stop it. Green eyes stared into his silver.

"You dreamt of Papa again?" the boy asked, crawling onto the bed and snuggling into his arms.

"Yeah" he whispered back softly, stroking the soft raven hair in front of him. He sat up, allowing the boy to remain lying on his lap. It was fifteen years later and still the dream was still the same—Harry, the name of his lover still filled him with a fluttering sensation in his heart.

"Tell me about him?" the boys mumbled softly into his hand.

"His name was Harry Potter and he was so much like you. . ." he said, looking over his son's features as he spoke. This was the last gift which Harry had given him—a baby boy which he named Harry, a namesake for his father. Hermione had given him the new when he woke up from the coma. Harry had died during the final battle—sacrificing his life to save Draco.

_This heart that beats in his chest was Harry's._

_Harry gave him this life. _

Somehow, he believed that the courageous, headstrong, four-eyed, scarhear, Gryffindor golden boy who had stolen his heart was still alive.

"_You are never alone, Draco. I will never leave you"_

"I know you bloody idiot" he whispered back.

Somewhere out there, Harry was listening.

. . .

_We won the war but lost the battle. _

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Please read if you have the time.

It's a cold summer morning. The rain had been pouring almost endlessly for the past to days. Along with the rain pitter pattering on my roof top, I remember tears of painful memories. Strangely though, I never hated the rain. I guess I was one of the few people who felt calmest with the sound of water droplets crashed against my window.

Love, compare it with rainfall and they will be almost the same. Unexpected, seemingly random but in the end that's where they fall; when rain falls to the ground, sooner or later it returns to the sky as vapor. When lover fails, sooner of later it comes back to make you realize—all is not the end. The love you had will not fade; it will just transfer to someone new.

It's a bitter sweet feeling. I wanted to transfer those feelings onto to Draco, how did I do?

**REVIEW!**

An authoress trying to search for happiness

-Arh.581958


End file.
